The Little Visitor
by Royal Detective
Summary: After Calista has a nightmare about her uncle she goes to the workshop to make sure her nightmare doesn't come true. Little did Cedric know that he had a little visitor in his bed until he wakes up to find the little girl asleep and hugging his leg!


_** The Little Visitor**_

"NO,NO, NO!" Calista shouted as the little girl tossed and turned in her bed. While she did have nightmares like everybody else sometimes, they never were this bad or about her favorite person: Cedric.

"I'll save you Uncle Cedy!" she called but all of a sudden the girl jolted awake and panted. Why did nightmares exist? It was bad enough she hated sleeping.

Still panting Calista quickly grabbed her wand and casted a spell to light up the room she was currently using in the Enchacia castle. To her relief no monsters or villains were nearby trying to torture her but then why would they want her? Uncle Cedric was the powerful sorcerer in the family. Perhaps she should check on him to make sure he was alright.

Pushing her blankets off Calista jumped out of the huge bed and walked across the room in her red nightgown and bare feet.

* * *

Once Calista was out in the hallway she began walking down to her uncle's workshop with the wand helping her light her way.

Being out and walking around the dark hallways of the castle made her shake with fear as she heard the howling wind outside. How could her uncle stand to walking through this castle at night and have no fear at all? That and many more questions began to go through her mind. Perhaps if she kept thinking she would feel less scared until she reached her destination.

When she had reached the tower Calista opened the door to find that her uncle hadn't locked it! Had he been too sleepy to remember?

The girl shook her head. It didn't matter what the reasons were. What mattered now was that she was here.

Quickly, she made her way to her uncle's chambers down stairs and when she got there she found him snoring away peacefully in his sleep. No monsters or villains were here to harm him.

Calista was happy to see that her uncle was fine but then all of a sudden a thought crossed her mind. While he may have been safe now that didn't mean nobody would come for him later,right?

Not taking any chances, Calista dimmed her wand and began to crawl into the bed. After she was under the covers the girl decided to cling to Cedric's leg tight.

 _"There! Now that I am here nobody will ever dare try to harm Uncle Cedy."_ Calista thought.

With that fact soothing her mind, the little girl began to drift off into sleep as she clung to the man's leg.

* * *

The next morning Cedric woke up with a heavy feeling in his leg. Curious, he pulled the blankets off of him to reveal his niece was there clinging to his leg for dear life in her asleep. He knew this girl loved him and liked to cling on to him during the day but _THIS_ was getting out of control.

"Calista, wake up." Cedric said as he shook the little girl.

Blinking a few times Calista rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Good morning uncle Cedy!" she said hugging the man.

"Do you mind telling me why you are here in my bed?" He asked.

"Well..." Calista trailed off but before she could explain the upstairs workshop door flew open and a worried Cordelia began descending the stairs to Cedric's bedroom in her nightgown.

"Cedy have you seen Calista, I was going to get her from her room but found her her- gone." Cordelia was surprised to find her daughter here and sitting on Cedric's bed. She looked at her brother and saw he that he was just as curious as to what was going on.

"It would seem she had decided to have a sleep over with me last night." He said with a grin full of amusement. "I had just asked her what she was doing here but she has yet to tell me."

Cordelia sat on the bed beside her daughter. "Calista, why did you sneak up here last night?"

"I...I..." Calista tried to speak but found the her voice couldn't cooperate. She hoped her mother and uncle wouldn't get too upset with her. It wasn't exactly her fault she was up here anyway.

"You know you can tell your Uncle Cedy and I anything, right?" Cordelia stated once she saw the scared look on the girl's face.

"Yeah, I know that mummy. It...it's just I hope you guys won't get mad if I tell you." She answered as she looked down.

"We won't dear." Cordelia reassured her taking the girl's hand and gave it a gentle pat. "You just need to tell us so Cedy and I can make it better."

Seeing his niece this upset made Cedric wonder had gotten the girl to run to him. Why had it been him. Why not her mother?

"I-I had a bad dream about Uncle Cedy!" Calista quickly stated then calmed down a bit as she twirled her small wand in her tiny hands.

"I see..." Cordelia stated as she looked up at her brother who was just as surprised as her. "So after having the bad dream you came here to make sure he was safe, right?"

"Yeah, I had wanted to stay to make sure no monsters or villains hurt him during the night." Calista answered." Sofia had told me all sorts of stories about how Uncle Cedy saved her and her family and I guess after hearing the scariest ones made me have a nightmare."

Cordelia smiled at the girl's thoughtfulness. She then placed the girl in her lap and made her look up at the both of them. "That was very sweet of you, Calista but you don't need to worry about Uncle Cedy, he's a very powerful sorcerer who has inherited all sorts of power from our ancestors through the family wand." Cedric smiled at her when his sister made that statement.

"I know mummy..." Calista trailed off.

"So if something does happen to him he'll be able to take care of himself."

"That's right." Cedric finally said.

A grin formed on the woman's face "And if he's not able to he'll always have Sofia for back up."

"HEY!" Cedric yelled a little annoyed. He picked Calista up before the woman could say anything else to make him look bad. "The point to all of this is that if anybody tried to get to me for revenge I'll be able to save myself."

"I guess I shouldn't worry so much. I'm sorry for doubting you, Uncle Cedy." Calista said with a hug.

"It's okay." He answered as he returned the hug. "I dont blame you for being scared."

A few minutes after ther their conversation Cordelia had left the workshop with Calista leaving Cedric to get ready for the day.

As Cedric was getting ready to delve into his work with a steaming coffee cup in his hands the sorcerer couldn't seem to to get his mind off of Calista's little visit. Had the nightmare tried to warn her of any future enemies? If that were the case why did it warn her and not him?

Cedric got up with his coffee cup still in his hand and looked out the window of his workshop as the sun began to rise. "If Calista's little villain is real and has planned to come after any of us there was one thing I am sure of: They won't succeed."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Finally got this written. I wanted this to be a One-Shot but all of sudden an idea stuck my mind and I just rolled with it. What do you think? Should I do a little srquel where Calista gets her own enemy? Please review!


End file.
